A Different Story
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: AU. Jonathan instead Seras. Persephone instead of Alucard. Different people, different adventure, same old fake vampires. A kind of AxS except I guess it's JxP. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have not and probably never will own Hellsing but wouldn't it be great if I did.

"Talking normally"

'Talking telepathically'

_thinking to self_

Chapter One:

Jonathan Seraphim ran through the night scared. He had long red hair down to the middle of his back, it was tied back to keep it out of his eyes, he wore a police uniform and white gloves in his right hand a small handgun, he stood about six five.. Tears streaked down his face. He coulcn't help it. He just saw all of his team get killed, no, eaten by people they were sent to protect. He was only a rookie, he had no idea how to handle this situation. He wasn't even sure there was any kind of preparation. He heard a groan and looked over. His eyes widened. "Jack!"

He ran over to his team mate. Jack had a bite on his arm. Probably from one of the villagers. "Jack, hold on. I'll get the first aid kit." Jonathan dashed back to the vehicle they came in but stopped seeing all of his team mates standing up their eyes shadowed.

They looked drunken, stumbling over their own two feet, moaning soullessly. Jonathan took a step back," Andy? Eugine? Don't you guys recognize me? C'mon, it's me, Lil' Jon." They just kept coming.

Jonathan turned back, feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Jack?", he looked surprised... until he saw the soullessness and hunger in his captain's eyes. He looked at Jack like a helpless child as the once man reached for him. Slowly he aimed his gun at the man clenching his eyes shut. "Please, Jack, don't."

Suddenly someone snapped their fingers and the moaning and shuffling of feet stopped. Jonathan opened his eyes and was shocked to say the least. All of his team had made two lines facing one another. At the end of the two lines walking forward, was a priest, his eyes glowing red.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am merely a humble priest. A guide for those who are lost on the path of life", he said his voice soft almost comforting. It made Jonathan want to close his eyes and fall asleep. No! He couldn't do that he forced his brown eyes open.

"I was sent here... to arrest a priest", he said faintly. The priest seemed to ignore his words.

"Even from here I can smell your blood", he kept coming closer. Jonathan raised his gun and fired. The priest didn't even falter as his wound healed and his clothing mended itself.

"The blood in your veins smells delectable. It will taste sweeter than you can ever imagine", as he got closer he grabbed onto Jonathan's throat. Jonathan could see the overgrown canines protruding from the priests mouth as he smiled maliciously. He was about to bite into Jonathan's throat but a sudden bang stopped him. Looking over one of the mindless ghouls fell down the top of it's head gone.

A sadistic, dark laughter filled the area, seemingly echoing in Jonathan's mind.

"I come all the way out to this little village... only to find some punk?", a woman stepped into view. She had long black hair tied back in a braid that almost touched the ground, she wore fihsnet stockings that went to mid thigh, they were met by skin tight black short, he shirt also black hugged her form like a second skin showing her generous bust and flat, yet muscular, stomach, she wore a long red coat and finally white gloves with some insignia that Jonathan couldn't quite see.. Strapped to her right leg was a gun holster, the gun in question held in her right hand. It was enormous. The barrel alone had to be at least half a foot long.

"Who the hell are you!", the priest demanded turning Jonathan around and pulling him closer to his body as if a shield. Now that he was facing the other way Jonathan got a good look at the woman. Her eyes were a stunning blue, each one holding a catlike slit pupil.

As he looked into those eyes the woman answered. "I'm an exterminator. I destroy pitiful scum like you. Look at you in those ridiculous robes. Aren't you ashamed? I thought scum could at least feel shame."

The priest growled lowly. "I think you should die now", he snapped his fingers and began laughing maniacally as the remaining ghouls began to fire on the woman with automatic weapons, ripping her to pieces shooting her right hand off. The priest didn't notice right away but Jonathan did, the blood was melting into shadows that were engulfing the corpse as it fell to the ground.

The priest snapped his fingers once more and the ghouls stopped firing. "So much for the exterminator", he began to lean into bite Jonathan when sadistic laugher once again filled the area.

"Pathetic punk. Guns never could kill a vampire", said the woman as she pushed herself up with one arm. Shadows reached out from her right wrist and connected to the severed hand holding the large silver gun. Her body was a mass of churning black shadows now with a red aura. "That is... ordinary guns."

**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**

One by one the ghouls fell to the ground none of them rising again. Once they were all gone the empty clip slid out of the gun. The mass of shadows solidified back into the woman and she reached inside of her coat pulling out another clip of massive thirteen millimeter bullets. The vampire holding Jonathan looked nervous and gripped the young man tighter.

The woman aimed her gun at him staring cooly at the two of them fixing her eyes on Jonathan.

"Wait," the priest began," Stop. What are you doing? If you don't kill me we could partner up. Tour the world creating slaves. Making entire civilizations bend to our power...", she seemed to be ignoring his words. She just kept staring directly at Jonathan.

"Boy..."

"Are you listening to me! We could be gods!", he demonstrated with his free hand.

"Boy", she said again," are you virgin?" The other vampire seemed enraged that she wasn't listening but she didn't care.

"Y-y-...", he tried to speak but he couldn't make the words come forth.

"You shut up!", the vampire tightened his grip on Jonathan.

"I know you don't want to die tonight, Boy. Are you a virgin? Answer me!"

"Y... y... YES!", as soon as he said it the woman fired her gun. When it hit Jonathan it made a hole the size of a softball as it plowed through his chest and into the heart of the vampire behind him. Jonathan fell to the ground. He coughed up blood. And looked up as the female vampire now stood over him putting her gun back in it's holster.

"This gun leaves a big hole. You're going to die... unless you want to come with me", she smirked showing her pearly white fangs. Behind him the priest vampire was nothing but a pile of silver ash.

Jonathan just gave her a weak smile and her smirk widened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Near the village of Cheddar blue and red lights flashed and Integral Win-gates Hellsing waited near one of the police lines for her servant to return. She had her arms crossed and tapped her foot impatiently.

Suddenly she smirked as she saw her servant coming forward half carrying a hobbling man. He was covered in a green blanket with blood permeating the right side where the young man had been shot. As they approached the vampire spoke. "Mission complete. Vampire exterminated. No survivors."

"Excuse me?', jonathan yelped standing straight.

"What about the boy!", Integra practically yelled.

"Oh him? He's dead." Jonathan looked about to pass out turning as pale as a ghost. Integra was fuming. Steam practically coming out of her ears.

"**WHAT! NOW WE'RE RIGHT BACK WHERE WE STARTED YOU FOOL!**", Integra screamed at her servant. Ignoring her master she turned to Jonathan.

"As she is my master I am yours , Rookie. You will call me 'Master' or 'Persephone'" she said then began walking past the fuming Integra stopping to glance at her master. "Transfer the rookie to Hellsing... He'll make a valuable asset." with that she walked on leaving the field medics to attend Jonathan and Integra to rage on about insubordinate servants.

A/N: OK peeps. That's the first chapter. This will be updated slowly. I hope you like I'll try to make my next chapter longer but no promises. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two... so people didn;t like the first chapter... Cool. I always wondered what it would be like to be completely shunned for writing something no one liked. I guess maybe i better make this chapter good.

Chapter two:

Jonathan lay in his room, his arms behind his head. He had one leg bent, the knee pointing toward the lid of his coffin that was currently open. The dim light in his room made it seem like the world around him had become numb. The drull hum reminding him of the busy daytime hours in the city he grew up in.

Day time. Day light. Two things he would never experience again. If he were to go out in the sun his flesh would burn. His blood would boil until it turned to dust in his veins. His now crimson eyes would probably dry out and become shriveled up like raisens that were once sweet plump grapes. Finally he himself would become the silvery whispy pile of ash he had seen the Vampire parading as a priest become after his tainted soul left his body.

His stomach rumbled hungrily and he gave a grimace as he looked over at the table where a bucket of ice with chilled blood in it sat. The dark red liquid called to his senses, begging him to come and partake in it. In one corner of his mind he tried to rationalize it by doing this to merely continue existing. Tried to convince him that maybe if he thought of it as black cherry coolaid than maybe he'd forget it was blood and he could drink it. But the rest of his mind screamed at him that if he were to drink that blood he would lose what little of himself that he had left.

All that was truly left of nineteen year old officer Jonathan Seraphim was the human mentality he was so desperately clinging too. It was the large part of him that opposed to drinking blood. It was what told him that if he refused long enough then maybe, just maybe, his body would reject the vampiric sickness that had enveloped him and he'd become human again. It was that human mentality that he found surprisingly hard to keep hold of after being a vampire for only a week.

"It doesn't work like that, boy", The disembodied voice of Persephone filled the room. Jonathan jumped out of his coffin and stood at attention. He had been told many times that it wasn't necessary, but he continued to do so as if it were the only little bit of defiance he could afford under the circumstances. It was human nature to rebel.

"What doesn't work like what, Master... Do I really have to call you that? It just sounds so...", he nervously scratched his head.

Persephone glared at him a moment with eyes that had no body before fully phazing herself into the room.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, boy", she said, disgust in her tone. She sat down at the table and propped her feet up on it's surface after grabbing the blood bag.

Jonathan tried to keep from staring at the blood and soon found himself biting his own lip. His sharpened canines punctured the soft flesh making his lip bleed only re-enforcing the hunger he felt for the blood in that packet as he tasted his own.

She could sense his hunger easily. He would soon learn to hide what he felt behind barriers of darkness.

"You should drink your blood", she stared at the blood pack with what seemed to be a contemplative gaze," The only thing you will accomplish by refusing is destroying yourself. You will lose your strength and begin to decompose, like just another rotting corpse."

Jonathan remained silent turning his head to the side finally able to tear his gaze away from the precious crimson fluid. He hated himself for barely being able to resist the nourishment it offered. He slowly turned completely away and walked towards his door.

"Where are you going?", his master asked curiously. She didn't bother reading his mind. It was more fun this way.

"To make some real food", he pulled the draw stings on his sweat pants tight before grabbing a white t-shirt and left his room heading for the kitchen still barefoot. As he made his way up the steps to the main level of the hellsing manner his master's voice sounded in his head.

**_I wouldn't do that if I were you_**, she warned him. He could feel her smirking knowingly. He shuddered slightly as he listened to her voice in his head. Just more proof that he was no longer human.

"I don't care what you would or wouldn't do. I'm hungry and I want steak so I'm making steak", He snapped back at her outloud. He felt her smirk widen as she gave his mind a mental shove, showing before his minds eye a piece of meat dripping with blood casuing Jonathan's mouth to water.

**_Don't say I didn't warn you_**, she gave a chuckle and severed the link between them for a time. Jonathan frowned ignoring her warning. He walked into the kitchen and sighed a little walking around, grabbing necessary utensils as he passed. He grabbed a pan some seasonings and finally a thick piece of steak.

He turned on the on the stove top and placed the skillet on. He waited a few minutes then slapped the steak into the pan and let it sizzle. As it did he tried to ignore the gnawing nausea the smell of the cooking meat settled into his stomach.

After about ten or twenty minutes he pulled it out of the skillet, put it on a plate, and turned off the stove. He put the plate on the table, licking his lips. The bite of nausea grew in him but he shut it out and sat down grabbing a fork and knife. He cut a small piece out of the steak and brought it to his lips.

He hesitated, thinking of his master's warning. What if this was the wrong thing to do? What if he was just prolonging the inevitable? What if-

No! That couldn't be. His master was wrong. He would turn back, he would become human again, And by god he was going to eat that steak! He shoved the piece of meat into his mouth and chewed almost angrily. His 'Infant' fangs, as Persephone had called them, helping to rip the cooked tendons into pieces he could swallow.

Almost to his surprise he tasted the steak as if he were still human. It almost brought a smile to his lips to know he could still atleast taste the food. He cut off another piece and shoved it into his mouth, chewing at a more subdued pace this time before swallowing.

All seemed to be going well. Maybe this was just the first step to becoming human again. Maybe his master didn't think it was possible because she wasn't able to overcome the nausea and eat the food.

"Do you truly think of me as that weak?", Persephone's voice made Jonathan nearly jump out of his chair.

"Bloody hell! Must you insist on doing that!", he said in a demanding voice turning to face the No Life Queen. She stood there a smirk on her face showing her full fangs against her lips.

Her lips were cherry red, reminding him of blood, he looked away from them quickly and into her eyes. The amusement in her eyes told him she probably wasn' going to answer.

He was abut to say something more when he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen. He doubled over clutching his stomach tightly. The muscles clenched and unclenched. Inside his stomach convuled akwardly, forcing the have digested meat back into his throat. Soon enough the steak had come back up and out his lip, landing on the floor with a sickening splash. The cooked tendons were surrounds by a thick black liquid that began eating the floor, easily cuttig a groove into the kitchen tile. The meat looked like it was barely scratched by the obviously powerful acids.

Another convulsion erupted in him and the last of the steak he tried to eat pushed past his lips with more of the thick acid. Jonathan coughed a few times, taking deep breaths he didn't need. He wiped his mouth off with a napkin and began washing his mouth out of the vile tasting vampiric bile. He was tempted to use dish soap but decided against it in the end.

Persephone still had the amused smirk on her face.

"I warned you, boy", she said and did something she would never repeat for another soul. She tenderly rubbed his back, almost in the fashion of a mother or perhaps lover, worried for the well being of the one they cared for," Mortal food is poison, and their drink is like a strong rum. Blood is the only thing that will provide you sustenance now."

Jonathan coughed a bit more, slowly recovering from eating the steak he had once desired. He was grateful for the soothing motions of his masters hand. He wasn't sure if t was the vampiric magic that was in every fiber of her being or just the points wear she was applying pressure but her touch alleviated much of his discomfort.

He found his eyes groing heavier and his body tired. His consciousness was quickly absorbed into the warm darkness of sleep. Persephone sighed a little looking at her fledgeling. As he fell asleep he began shivering harshly. His body was still ot accustomed to the temperature it would permanently be.

Using her superior vampiric strength she gathered him up like a child in her arms. She then opened a black portal into his room and layed him down on his bedlike coffin. The moment she let him go the shivering became worse.

She gave a soft sigh before opening a portal to her room. She stepped through for a few moments before returning in waht could be presumed was her bed wears. they were merely matching blood red sweat pants and blood red shirt that hung loosely to her body. She then crawled into her fledgelings coffin and pulled herself against him adding her own body heat to his to help him cope. She gave off one last sigh thinking back to another fledgeling that had actually passed because of the sudden shift. This one may be stubborn but she was determined to keep him as alive... Well you know what I mean.

A few seconds later Walter came in to retrieve the blood packet that he presumed was not consumed only to find master and fledgling in the same bed. A knowing smile crossed his face as he watched them.

Without even opening her eyes or changing her position persephone growled out a warning to the retainer," If you speak a word of this to anyone I will have your eyes in a jar."

"I wouldn't think of it Persephone", he said calmly in response, grabbing the uneaten blood and making a quick exit. Persephone gave a silent huff and settled in for sleep pushing the button for the coffin to close.

Walter still had the smile on his lips. He knew she would find 'his' incarnate soon enough.

A/N: Well there goes chapter two. I kind of don't care if this is still basically ignored... I had fun writing it. If you are interested in it it would be good to hear from you. Also if you have any interest in this story then i guess yo'll have to probably wait a while for the next chapter... I mean look how long it took me to get this one out.


End file.
